California Dreamin' Sorta
by RandomDancing123
Summary: After an attack on the DWMA, Soul, Maka, and their friends, are sent to California. But when a new threat impails itself upon the gang's new location, will they follow orders, or fight to save what they love and believe in?
1. Chapter 1

**California Dreamin'… Sorta**

**Chapter 1**

_Idiot, Idiot, IDIOT_, Maka Albarn thought to herself while sitting on the back seat of her weapon, Soul Eater Evans', motorcycle. Her thoughts kept dwelling on the morning, which had caused her to be so angry at the moron in front of her.

They had a rough mission the previous night, but, of course, Soul ended up devouring the pre- kishin's soul. By the time they reached their shared apartment, Maka was so exhausted she had fallen asleep against Soul's back, causing him to have to carry her in to her bed. By the time Maka woke up in the morning, it was 6:45 AM.

"SOUL!" she had screamed once viewing the clock. Soul ran in her room, hands in the pockets of the apron he had over his jacket and jeans. "What, what's wrong!" Soul inquired, worried about his meister. "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT TIME IT IS! WHY DIDN'T MY ALARM CLOCK WAKE ME UP!" Maka yelled, leaping out of bed and looking for her familiar plaid skirt, white shirt, beige sweater, and green and white striped tie.

"Oh" Soul said, relieved Maka was alright, "I disabled it." Soul said it as if it was no big deal. But it wasn't to Maka.

Maka froze, arm halfway towards her tie. "Why?" She said, anger boiling by the millisecond.

"Well" Soul said, "Since you nearly passed out on the ride home last night, and that that mission was really tough, I figured you could just stay in bed a little longer."

Maka was still angry, but a little pleased that Soul was concerned for her. She took a shaky breath. "Do you understand that school starts in 15 minutes, and we haven't even had breakfast yet?"

Soul uncomfortably shifted his weight from one foot to another. "Well", he started, "I figured that maybe, you know, we could skip tod-"

Soul never got to finish his sentence. The white haired boy unfortunately didn't see the HUGE encyclopedia behind Maka's back. She had a threatening glint in her eyes as she took a few steps towards Soul, book hidden until she got to arm's reach of Soul's head,

"MAKA CHOP!"

Soul lay on the ground, cradling his bleeding head in his arms. "Ow, ow, ow" Soul muttered.

"I can't believe you!" Maka yelled, furious at her arrogant partner. "I've never missed a single day of school before and I don't plan on it!"

"Okay, okay!" Soul said, still recovering from the blow that could have potentially killed him. "Well, get changed and I'll just make some toast or something. Geez, annoying woman" Soul said, muttering the last part.

Maka heard his last comment, and tossed a large book at Soul's retreating figure. As if on cue, Soul sensed the book and quickly slammed the door, causing the book to hit the door, leaving a rectangular dent. "Yeah right, if you don't burn down the apartment first" Maka muttered to herself.

She quickly pulled on her clothes, shoved on her boots, shoved her arms through the sleeves of her black button jacket, and hastily grabbed a piece of toast (burned to a crisp) and rushed out the door, where she saw Soul waiting for her outside, hands shoved in his pockets, lazily leaning against the wall.

"Well, you comin'?" Soul asked tiredly as if he was bored. Maka looked at Soul and tried to stifle a giggle. In his haste to leave the apartment before another book collided with his head, he had forgotten to take off his apron. Soul stared at Maka without emotion. "What, what's up with you" _Payback_, Maka thought. "Oh, nothing, Soul, let's go" Maka said, a small smile on her face while in her mind she was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Soul rolled his eyes. "Whatever, weirdo." Maka would have introduced Soul's head with the floor if she wasn't so happy with his new wardrobe choice.

On the whole way downstairs to where Soul's motorcycle was parked, spectators and residents pointed and laughed and one elderly lady shook her head and said "media these days".

So now Maka is clinging onto Soul for dear life as he speeds down the pavement to get to the DWMA, against Maka's muffled cries of "too fast, too fast". Her eyes are squeezed shut, her face buried in his jacket; all the while she is fuming over the fact that if Soul wasn't so irresponsible, this wouldn't be happening in the first place.

Soul pulled up to the perfectly symmetrical school (their friend, Kid, took great pride in this), and before Soul fully stopped the bike, Maka leaped off and sped towards the school.

"MAKA!" Soul yelled after her. She completely ignored him as she took the many steps to the school three steps at a time (who even knew that was possible! Never get in the way of Maka and her beloved school). Soul screeched to a stop and put on the kickstand. He then chased after his meister, who was already halfway up the many MANY stairs leading to the Death Weapon Meister Academy. _As much as I love her, Maka's an idiot. A reckless,_ _crazy, violent, but smart idiot! Geez, Stein is gonna KILL us if w- WOAH WOAH WOAH! Did I just say I LOVE Maka! Nooooooo way! Not that bookworm! That crazy girl had been rambling on about her romance novels too much! _He shook the thought out of his head as he continued to run after Maka.

Soul finally caught up to Maka, as she burst through the door to their classroom, hands on both of their knees, panting. _Wow we got here just as the class started. Cool._

Stein turned to them. "Care to explain why you got here so late?" No response from either Soul or Maka. "No? Fine, then. I will let you off this time, but if you ever come at this time again, you will be marked late, got it." _Or I will dissect you…_ Stein thought. But he didn't say that out loud.

Maka's head was bowed in shame as she muttered a very soft "sorry, professor" and turned to speed walk up to her seat. _Geez, _Soul thought to himself _she's not even marked late. _

Maka rushed to her seat, and sat down, head still bowed, not even listening to the teacher, something very uncharacteristic for her.

"Maka?" Maka's best friend, Tsubaki, asked gently. "Are you okay? Why were you late?"

This shook Maka out of her daze. She turned to face the black-haired weapon.

"Oh." Tsubaki said. Maka had given her a look that said "guess who".

"WHAT THE HE-"Soul began, not able to finish his statement before a flash of light seemed to zoom past Soul. All three's eyes shot to look at the mysterious source of light before seeing that it was a knife that narrowly missed Soul's hair and stuck into the wall behind him. No one could speak on account of shock.

"If you do not quiet down, I will not miss next time!" Stein said to the still paralyzed Soul.

Soul just barely managed to nod. Once Maka was over her initial shock, she tried to figure out what the source of his outburst was. She still saw a hint of what seemed to be disgust in Soul's eyes. Maka couldn't help but giggle quietly. _So he noticed the apron, huh…_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- **Oh my gosh, thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed and reading my story! I honestly never expected people to like it so much! And thanks to my friend, Linda, for being my FIRT EVER REVIEWER FOR EACH OF MY STORIES AND IN GENERAL! WHOOOOO! And also to my cousin, for editing my stories so carefully, I love how you never miss a thing! Thanks everyone, and im gonna shut up now and let you read the story…

**DISCLAIMER: ***I forgot to put one in last chapter… oops!* I would like to see the owner of Soul Eater write FanFiction! So… if I've never seen the owner write FanFiction… I don't own Soul Eater. GO LOGIC!

**California Dreamin'… Sorta**

**Chapter 2**

"DA DO! AA BA RATE LAK TAR KON-KKORS BIS KAVAEDEAH!" Black Star yelled in the cafeteria, his mouth full of his barely chewed up lunch.

"Black Star, please swallow your food before you talk!" Tsubaki cried worriedly, concerned for the safety of her meister.

"Not cool at all." Soul stated "Does anybody know what he was saying?"

"Yahoo. I the great Black Star conquers this cafeteria." Liz stated shortly.

Everybody at the lunch table turned their heads to look at Liz. Even Black Star, who was trying (not very well) to swallow his food and Tsubaki, who was rubbing Black Star's back in an attempt to help his food go down better.

"What!" Liz asked, as if translating a hyperactive ninja assassin was part of her everyday life.

It was lunch hour at the DWMA and Soul, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, Crona, and Ragnorok took up their usual lunch table. Black Star had been standing on his chair, "proclaiming his godliness" to the whole cafeteria. However, no one even turned around, as the whole class was accustomed to Black Star's loud ramblings. The hectic chatter and random activities that go on at this table are, believe it or not, a daily routine for the 9 friends.

"HA!" Black Star exclaimed, still panting for breath, "I can handle a simple task like swallowing food!"

"Yeah, a simple task that takes you five minutes to accomplish, WITH the aid of Tsubaki." Kid muttered under his breath, yet loud enough for Black Star to hear him.

"WELL, IT IS HARD TO RESIST HELPING SOMEONE AS BIG AS ME!" Black Star boasted, clearly unaware of the annoyance he was causing Maka… and everyone else, for that matter.

"BLACK STAR! DON'T BE SO RUDE TO TSUBAKI!" Maka exclaimed, flying to the defense of her best friend.

"Oh, it's fine, Maka, I'm used to Black Star's ego by now" Tsubaki reassured calmly. Everyone at the table was surprised yet again at how the weapon could keep her sanity while being treated so unfairly by her meister.

"Still, it's no excuse!" Patty yelled cheerily, "If I were you, Tsubaki, I would slap Black Star like BOOM BOOM BOOM! HA HA HA HA HA!" Patty then erupted into mad laughter at the thought of her inflicting pain upon the self centered meister.

"Ummmmm… yeaaaaaah…" Tsubaki said, uncomfortable with the situation at hand.

"HELLO! IM STILL HERE!" Black Star yelled, upset that his friends were talking about him, apparently oblivious to his presence.

"Yeah, we noticed" Soul replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes in the process.

"YOU CAN'T USE THAT UNGREATFUL TONE WITH THE GRE-"

"MAKA CHOP!"

Black Star's now dented head was face-down on the table, unmoving (not that he had much of a choice in the first place!). Maka's eyes were blazing in annoyance, steaming book in hand.

"So…" Liz said, breaking the one and a half minutes of tension "Interesting wardrobe choice today, Soul"

Soul's eyes widened and he blushed a little. Maka covered from her nose down with her open palm and giggled quietly. Soul shot her a death glare, not stopping the small smile grazing her face.

"HEHE, SOUL LOOKED LIKE A GIRL!" Patty yelled, still very hyper from God knows what.

"Shut up…" Soul mumbled, stabbing his lunch with a fork.

"HA, SOUL! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE WHEN STEIN BUSTED YOU!" Black Star said, now fully conscious.

"WHO SAID YOU COULD WAKE UP, FOOL!" Patty yelled, sounding REAAAAAALY scary.

Black Star's eyes widened, and slammed his head back down on the table, missing the clear part and landing face-down in his lunch tray.

Kid moaned. "Pleeeeeeease NEVER say that word again!" He pleaded, referring to his many run-ins with Excalibur.

"FOOLS FOOLS FOOLS FOOLS…"

"GAAAAAAA! MAKE IT STOP!"

"OH SHUT UP! YOU TWO ARE SUCH BABIES!" Liz yelled, letting out her annoyance at the immaturity of her sister and her meister.

The shinigami and the gun immediately stopped their whining. Liz rarely lost it, but when she did, things could get ugly.

"Ummm… well… can anyone help me with the work in Sid's class, I don't understand it?" Crona asked timidly. Everyone was shocked, Crona got through a sentence without stuttering at all. They all gave him props for that.

"Oh" Said Maka, who immediately brightened after hearing Crona speak. "I can do that, how about after school? You can come over me and Soul's place."

Soul groaned quietly and then yelped in pain. He had groaned, not because he didn't like Crona, he did, but frankly, he was TIRED! Maka had taken it the wrong way and had kicked him in the shin. There's a REASON he was Maka Chopped this morning, and he wanted to avenge the now not visible dent in his head by taking a nap. Like that was gonna happen…

Maka and Patty were now giving Soul the Death Glare.

"WHAT!" Soul exclaimed defensively, clearly addressing Patty. He could tell why Maka was trying to stare him to death, being so protective of Crona and all, but Patty…

"Hehehehe, I dunno, it's fun annoying Soul!" Patty responded, sounding very childish and hyper.

"Geez…" Soul mumbled under his breath. He could never get a break in this wacky shack. But, they _were_ his friends, so it's not as if he particularly disliked it…

Soul's thoughts were interrupted by a loud shatter, followed by screams from many of the students.

Everyone at the table immediately perked up. Maka and Kid stood up, sensing the souls of their enemies, knocking over their chairs in the process.

Although the loud noise erupted not five seconds back, all weapons and meisters knew one thing:

They were under attack.

**A/N- **And now, the real story begins! Since all my reviewers took the time to review, I would like to take my time to respond:

**Linda**- Thanks so much, buddy! YOU WERE MY FIRST REVIWER! I'm sooo glad you like my story, especially since you don't follow Soul Eater yourself (but you know everything about it, since I never shut up about it!) Thanks for all the support!

**Kage Ookami- Oni**- Thanks a lot! It means a lot to me that you told me specifically what you liked about it! And once you said that you hoped that I would review soon, I fought back the urge to run to my laptop and start typing! I'm glad you like how he realizes he loves Maka, I hoped that wouldn't be too random. Thanks a lot, again!

**Kedern- **Wow, I am so touched that you added me to your alert list! It is the nicest thing and it made me feel so happy! Thank you!

Thanks again to everyone! I'll try to update soon! BYYYYE!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- **Heeey, people! Chapter 3 is now officially up! Thanks to all who reviewed. For the record, everyone who I thanked for reviewing last chapter reviewed for chapter 1 (if you couldn't guess already). And thanks to my cousin, for editing! Enjoy the chapter!

**DISCLAIMER****: **If I owned Soul Eater, I wouldn't write FanFictions, I would be writing more chapters of the manga, not leaving readers with a stupid cliffhanger! So, I don't own Soul Eater.

**California Dreamin'… Sorta**

**Chapter 3**

"Soul!" Maka commanded shortly. A flash of blue and Soul transformed into a scythe. Maka caught him, twirled him around in her hands, and the blue light was gone, leaving the black and red color of Soul's scythe form in its place.

"Liz! Patty!" Kid said. Two flashes of pink later and Kid held a gun in each hand, pinkies on the triggers, ready to shoot at any time.

The two meisters turned to see Black Star holding Tsubaki's chain form, and Crona using his black blood to create Ragnorok's sword form.

The four meisters ran towards the enemy. Out of nowhere, Maka and Kid stopped, their eyes wide. "Witches!" They exclaimed simultaneously.

"YAHOO! WE CAN DEFEAT ANY WITCHES!" Black Star yelled, clearly unnerved by the fact.

"Not just any witches…" Maka trailed off, a look of fury in her eyes. Just by looking at her expression, everyone could tell who it was.

Out of nowhere, a small ball with a tadpole-like face rolled towards Black Star. "JUMP!" Kid and Crona yelled, both recognizing the small sphere.

Black Star jumped high enough to touch the ceiling just before the bomb exploded. Kid, Maka, and Crona used their arms to shield their faces from falling debris.

Black Star landed on his feet, his hand touching the floor for balance. A group of enemy forces ran towards them. Crona used Ragnorok to cut his hand and tossed his blood at the enemies. They smiled at how Crona was practically killing himself for them… or so they thought.

"Bloody needle!" Crona yelled, and as the enemies ran through the black puddle of blood, the liquid turned to spiky needles, piercing them and liquefying once more, leaving three glowing red souls behind.

More enemies came towards them. This did not seem like it would be ending soon.

"I'll take them, you three go on." Crona said. The three others nodded as Crona rushed towards the small army making their way to him.

They ran on, leaving the souls behind. After all, this was _not_ a very good time for a snack! They kept going, dodging numerous attacks, and killing any enemy that made a target out of them.

"YOU AGAIN!" Black Star yelled. Kid and Maka turned around, only to meet the immortal werewolf, Free. Kid and Maka groaned angrily, both having their share of encounters with him, and they did _not_ feel like having another.

"YOU TWO GO TOWARDS THE WITCHES, I'LL BEAT THE POOP OUTTA THIS GUY!" Black Star yelled, unaware of the ridiculous looks Maka and Kid were making at him for his choice of wording. With one final 'YAHOO', Black Star charged towards Free, and Maka and Kid ran forward.

"KID, DUCK!" Maka yelled, and the two meisters flattened themselves against the floor, just in time to avoid being crushed by a giant flying tadpole. They jumped back up once the "blackout" from the tadpole hovering over them disappeared.

"Must be getting close…" Maka muttered under her breath as a figure hopped of the tadpole. The frog witch approached them with a mini tadpole bomb in each hand. She tossed one at each meister and they both avoided them easily. Kid took shots at Eruka, which she all narrowly missed, only to have the wind knocked out of her by the pole of Soul's scythe form. Now that she was momentarily unmoving, Kid was able to hit her with his wavelength, distributed by Liz and Patty. Eruka quickly got up and tossed one of her bombs at Kid, who didn't have time to avoid it. The bomb exploded, and Kid was hidden under the smoke.

"KID!" Maka and Soul exclaimed. The smoke cleared up and revealed a very angry looking Kid. The sleeves, pants, and torso of his suit were torn, and he didn't seem to have many injuries. Soul and Maka sighed in relief; the bomb must have missed.

"Y-YOU- YOU MADE ME UNSYMMETRICAL!" Kid yelled at Eruka. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY!"

"_He's back_" Maka thought.

Kid began shooting at Eruka, none of his shots missing. Moral: Never make Kid unsymmetrical.

"YOU TWO GO ON, I'M GONNA FINISH HER OFF!" Kid yelled, addressing Maka and Soul.

Maka left the scene, knowing what was next. Angry as ever, she ran on until she saw her target.

Medusa was standing, calmly watching the battle spread out before her, as if she was a spectator at a football game. Maka clenched her teeth and ran towards the snake witch.

Medusa noticed Maka immediately. "Vector arrow" Medusa commanded.

Dozens of arrows shot towards Maka, who cut every single one of the points with Soul.

Medusa smiled evilly. Maka charged on, making a clean swipe towards Medusa, which she easily dodged.

"WILL. YOU. JUST. STAY. DEAD!" Maka yelled, accentuating each word with a hit, all of which Medusa swiftly dodged.

"Tsk tsk, you should really work on your aim" Medusa chided, like she was scolding a five year old for taking their sibling's cookie.

"Vector-"Maka used this opportunity to swing Soul at Medusa, leaving a horizontal cut across her stomach. Medusa doubled over, clutching her stomach, and coughed up a bit of blood.

"THAT'S FOR SOUL!" Maka exclaimed. She would never forgive Medusa for the scar running diagonally across Soul's torso.

"VECTOR PLATE!" Medusa exclaimed, standing up strait once more.

Without any time to react, Maka was sent flying backwards. Her back collided with the wall and she heard a small crack. Seconds after, a shot of pain ran through her left leg. She slid down to the floor, dropping Soul in the process.

"MAKA!" Soul exclaimed, also hearing the crack.

"I'm fine" Maka groaned, while crawling over to where Soul lay and reaching over to grab Soul. A boot kicked Soul from her reach, and Maka heard the sound of metal sliding across marble. She looked up to see Medusa with a smug grin on her face,

"Vector arrow"

Maka rolled across the floor to avoid the arrow headed towards her heart. She didn't move completely out of the way, and the arrow pierced her side, much to Medusa's aggravation. Maka yelled in pain, as she got up and ran towards Soul, grabbing his handle and swinging him towards Medusa. She was off balance from her leg, and she missed her shot at Medusa's head. The blade of the scythe grazed Medusa's shoulder, barley spilling any blood.

From the distance, a siren was heard. Medusa smiled.

"I hate to end our little game here but it seems I have to go now." Medusa said, with fake cheeriness in her voice.

The giant flying tadpole that almost made a pancake out of Maka and Kid earlier flew towards Maka and Medusa, Eruka and Free on its back.

"NO!" Maka yelled. She took another shot at Medusa, but her leg gave out and she toppled to the ground, hitting one of the last retreating members of the enemy fleet. But Maka wasn't satisfied.

She tried to get back up, but fell back down as Medusa hopped on the tadpole and escape in the distance.

"MAKA!" Soul exclaimed, while transforming back to human form.

"I- I think- my leg's broken." Maka gasped.

"Let's get you to Nygus, she'll help you." Soul said, placing his arm on her waist and draping hers around his neck, helping her to stand up.

Once standing, Maka stared after the tadpole, ignoring her friend's cries asking what happened. The only things running through her mind were that they'd lost, she had a broken leg, and worst of all, Medusa was still out there.

**A/N- **Geez, writing a fight scene is harder than it seems, yet surprisingly, it was much easier once I got to Maka and Medusa! What's weird is that I hate Medusa and her group more than Arachne and her group, yet I prefer having Medusa in the manga/anime or a FanFiction rather than Arachne… weird! And now to thank my reviewers:

**Anaisishere- **Oh my gosh, thank you sooo much for adding this story to your favorites! It means so much to me I can't even begin to explain it! Thanks again!

Thanks for reading! I hope you like the chapter! Please review! Never laugh at girl's poetry! A dog's mouth is cleaner than a human's! BYEEEEE!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-** Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi I am SOOOOOO SORRY for the late update! BUT I HAVE A LEGITIMATE REASON WHY! I had camp ALL WEEK from 9 AM-5 PM! FIVE HOURS! But it was a wizarding camp based on Harry Potter! HOW AWESOME IS THAT! And it was, like, a half hour away from my house! There were three houses, Van Loon, Aramingo, and Cabot. I was in Cabot (LIKE ONE OF MY FAVORITE AUTHORS! HOW COOL IS THAT!). Aaaaaaaand… CABOT WON THE HOUSE CUP! WHOOOOOO! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN IT! The head of camp (headmistress) said "in third place… Aramingo!" There were sighs and clapping. Van Loon and Cabot houses held their breaths. She said "and in first place… CABOT!" And everyone in Cabot was screaming, jumping, and cheering! Me and my friends (my new ones, since I knew NO ONE at camp) were high fiving and hugging! It was one of the best experiences of the summer! And when I told my family… NOTHING! NO EXCITEMENT WHATSOEVER! Ah, well, NOTHING could deflate my happiness! Aaaaaaaand then I became a hypocrite and got angry and annoyed by the time I got home. Well, that's my mom and sister for ya! Ah, well… WOAH! THIS IS A LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE! I'm sorry for rambling! Long story short, sorry for the late updates, and I'll try my best to get back on track! And if you read the whole thing, THANKS FOR CARING! ON TO THE STORY!

**DISCLAIMER- **Eh, I was too busy to try to steal- I mean… buy… the rights to Soul Eater. Too busy plotting revenge at my friend for cheating at cards (I won anyway. Ha ha, Sarah, ha ha.) And getting excited over the Quiddich cup (GO CHASERS!) Sooooo, maybe next time.

**California Dreamin'… Sorta**

**Chapter 4**

"GAAAAAAAAAAA THIS IS SO BORIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" Maka yelled, throwing her head back.

"Oh, shut up, will ya!" Soul complained.

"Well, if you would have just brought my book in the first place like I asked you, we wouldn't have this problem, would we!" Maka retorted annoyed.

Soul and Maka were sitting in the Death Room after being called by Shinigami-sama. Maka sat on a chair with her broken leg propped up on another, Soul sitting next to her. Soul and Black Star thought it would be funny if they told the doctors in the hospital to change Maka's cast color from the original white that she wanted to a rainbow-multicolor cast. And to top it all off, they _made sure_ the colors were an obnoxious neon color. That earned each of them a Maka Chop that they probably _still_ had pain from! All her friends ended up signing and doodling on her cast, and Soul held Kid back just in time for him to avoid breaking Maka's leg even more because of the cast's asymmetrical-ness. Maka had just been tracing the little scythes Soul drew with the tip of her index finger when she finally broke down.

"Well," Soul shot back "why would you _need_ a book right now! We're going to meet Shinigami-sama!"

"AND WE _HAVE_ BEEN FOR ABOUT THRIRTY MINUTES, SOUL! _THIS_ IS WHY, IN CASE WE'D BE WAITING A WHILE WHICH WE ARE!" Maka snapped.

Before Soul could open his mouth to respond, the door flew off the hinges and with a loud "YAHOO!" Black Star burst in running in the direction of Shinigami-sama's mirror. Not looking where he was going, he tripped over the chair holding up Maka's leg, kicking it out from under her and sending her flying onto the ground.

"BLACK STAR YOU FREAKING MORON!" Soul and Maka yelled simultaneously. Maka propped herself up with her hands and Soul lifted her from under her arms and propped her back on the chair. Maka smiled at Soul. "Thanks" she said. Soul nodded and turned away (with a small smile on his face, 'cause Maka could just do that to him) to get the chair that held Maka's leg, only to find it shattered against the wall. Maka sighed. "It was a lost cause anyway." She stated. Black Star was furiously rubbing his head from where Tsubaki had hit him for causing Maka pain.

"Oh, God, what did you do _this_ time!" A voice that came behind them asked accusingly. The four turned around to face an annoyed looking Kid, with Liz, Crona and Ragnorok on either side of him, standing in the doorway. Maka saw a pair of hand rest themselves on Kid's shoulders, and the tip of Patty's head peaking up from above Kid's, then disappearing, then reappearing again.

"What's going on, Kiddo? I can't see!" Patty's cheery voice sounded from behind Kid.

Kid grimaced at the extra weight on his shoulders. "If you could just wait until we step inside, you can walk around me and see for yourself, Patty!"

"Okaaaay!"

Maka giggled at Patty's childishness and jerked a thumb in Black Star's direction. "_He_ happened."

"Ah." Kid replied

"Yep" Maka stated.

"Kid, any idea where your dad is, we've been waiting for a half hour!" Soul asked.

"How should I know! And why have you been here a half hour, he said to come five minutes from now!" Kid replied.

Soul's eyes widened.

"Five… minutes…from…now…" Maka growled.

"Oh, God…" Soul panicked.

Maka sighed. "I HATE THIS STUPID CAST! IF IT WAS OFF I COULD HAVE CHECKED FOR MYSELF AND WE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR SO LONG!" Maka yelled at no one in particular.

"Maka, calm down!" Soul said. "Kim and Jackie are going to come back from their mission soon and then Kim can fix your leg, but you've gotta deal with it until then!"

"Fine." Maka grumbled.

Little did they know that this was a very entertaining show for their friends.

"Hi, hey, whazzup!" A comical voice sounded from the direction of the front of the room. Everyone turned around to see Shinigami-sama in the mirror.

Not giving them a chance to reply, Shinigami-sama dove straight into it. "We are relocating you to California for a while."

"WHAT!" The nine students exclaimed.

"Wow, you really didn't beat around the bush did you?"

"MAKAAAAAA!"

Stein was leaning against the wall, tightening the screw in his head until it made that satisfying _click_.

And, if you couldn't tell already, the desperate cry for Maka was made from the one and only (THANK GOD!) Spirit Albarn. Arms flailing with a goofy expression on his face, he ran towards his daughter, only to be wacked upside the head by one of Maka's crutches.

"Not gonna happen." Maka stated coldly as Spirit lay on the floor crying.

Soul smirked. "Who said you needed a book?" Maka smiled smugly.

"Is he… _sucking his thumb!_" Kid asked, disgusted.

"Dude, gross." Black Star said, shaking his head.

"Get off the floor you baby!" Ragnorok yelled, which to his dismay, kinda sounded funny due to his high pitched voice.

"Ragnorok!" Crona exclaimed.

"Hello! Did you _hear_ what he just said! Were being sent to _CALIFORNIA!_" Liz said exasperated.

"Yes, that is true." Shinigami-sama stated, entering the conversation once more.

"WE CAN'T GO TO CALIFORNIA! FATHER, DID YOU FORGET WE WERE JUST _ATTACKED!" _Kid yelled.

"WE CANT LEAVE NOW, WE HAVE TO FIGHT!" Maka added.

"Now, now, maybe Shinigami-sama has a mission for us in California, and _that's_ why were leaving." Tsubaki offered. She'd been so quiet, they had almost forgot she was there. Poor Tsubaki.

"Nope, no mission." Shinigami-sama stated.

"WHAT! WE CANT LEAVE AND DO NOTHING!" Tsubaki freaked out. Yep, Tsubaki. Everyone was shocked at her outburst.

"THE GREAT BLACK STAR CAN'T SIT OUT ON THE SIDELINES!"

"WE HAVE TO FIGHT!"

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!"

"DWMA STUDENTS DON'T JUST LEAVE IN A CRISIS!"

"YEAH, WE CAN'T ABANDON EVERYONE LIKE THAT!"

"SILENCE!" Shinigami-sama yelled. Everyone instantly got quiet. Even Spirit, who was up until now whimpering on the ground. He could be intimidating when he yelled.

"Now, none of you are in a position to fight. You just took on witches, werewolves, and the most advanced soldiers of Medusa's army. You surprised us all when you _survived_, let alone actually injure the opponent. That in itself is a miracle. You have done enough and you _need a break."_ Shinigami-sama explained.

"But what if we don't _want_ a break!" Maka protested.

"Maka, you have a broken leg, you know best of all that you can't fight in this state!" Stein interjected.

"Kim's going to fix it when she and Jackie get back from their mission, then I'll be as good as new!" Maka tried to convince Stein.

"Well, what are we supposed to _do_ in California, anyway?" Soul asked.

"Sit back, relax, go to the beach, enjoy yourselves!" Shinigami-sama answered cheerily.

Kid took a deep breath. "Father," He began "I realize we have strained ourselves, however, being academy students and obtaining natural battle instincts, we cannot be expected to let others fight a battle while we do not participate. We have been raised to believe that no student leaves another behind, and that is exactly the code we are planning on enforcing and protecting."

Everyone inwardly sighed. Kid's professional moments could really work in their favor sometimes.

"Now, my views will not change, so either you go peacefully, or I will be forced to take dramatic measures."

The students knew that he was not kidding. But this was their school on the line, they didn't care.

"No." They all stated firmly.

Shinigami-sama sighed. "Alright then, I warned you. Enjoy California."

Everyone was worried, but they kept their gazes firm and never once wavered.

The last thing they saw was Shinigami-sama raising his hand, a cry of "SHINIGAMI CHOP!" and the world went black.

**A/N- **Hee hee, I LOVE speaking professional like Kid did when he talked to Shinigami-sama. I do it when I try to be serious. So that would be what I sound like if I was angry at you or trying to be professional with you. Again, I'm SOOO SORRY about the late update! And thanks to my cousin, for being the best, darn, editor there is! And thanks to everyone who reviewed:

**Wanwan-san- **Thank you sooooo much for adding me to your alert list! It means a lot that you like my story enough to do that!

**Meony- **Thanks for adding me to story alert! It means a lot, I'm serious! And I love The Fairytale of Maka Albarn, by the way!

**Talia- **Hee hee, thanks, buddy! I'm glad you liked it! And thanks for showing me Soul Eater in the first place! This story wouldn't exist without you! And _I_ was "lol"ing at your spazzy review!

**Rin Winters- **Whoa, baby! Thanks so much! You added me to favorite stories, favorite author, _and_ you reviewed! That made my day in ways you couldn't imagine, you being one of my favorite FanFiction authors and all! Thanks thanks THANKS! And I'll _defiantly _continue, don't you worry!

**Narusaku1357- **Thanks sooo much for adding me to story alert! I absolutely LOVE Repairing a Broken Soul, so it means a lot that you like my story!

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Please review! Wet shirts can be used as lassos (yeah, you can blame my abnormal bbut awesome best friend for _that_ one!), BYYYYE!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-** Ha ha! I'm getting back on track with this! WHOO! Yeah… maybe not so much… 'cause everything that happens in the summer seemed to happen at one time, so… yeah. Don't worry, I'll be updating sooner in a bit. After many many MANY shopping trips, I FINALLY got my dress for my cousin's wedding! Again: HA HA! Enjoy the chapter!

**DISCALIMER: **If I owned Soul Eater, I'd be rich and id me in California instead of bunking with my sister in her VERY HOT room right now! I guess I'm the one California Dreamin', huh?

**California Dreamin'… Sorta**

**Chapter 5**

Maka's eyes slowly fluttered open as she began to regain consciousness. _What the- where am I? What happened?_

She pushed herself up with her hands as she did when Black Star broke her chair. She felt a throbbing pain in her head as the memories from the day before came back to her. She looked down when she felt something lightly stir next to her hand. She came to view Soul's still unconscious form right beside her. Her head had been rested on Soul's chest while she was unconscious. She lightly blushed as she stood up. She winced, forgetting about her leg, expecting searing pain from putting all her weight on it. But surprisingly, nothing. She glanced at her leg, and saw that the cast was off, her bones completely mended. She smiled. _Looks like Kim got to my leg after all…_ _it's the only good thing that happened so far…_

"Maka?" Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind her. She turned to see Kid, who seemed to just have woken up, also standing. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… you?"

"Couldn't be better" Kid said sarcastically. That was a reaction she'd expect from Soul. Kid must be really annoyed, too.

"I wonder where we are…" Maka said, thinking aloud. "There's a window over there…" She said, walking over it. "Maybe we could see where we…" Maka gasped, her hand flying to her hand. She couldn't believe it.

"What! What happ- OH GOD!" Kid asked, then exclaimed, walking to stand next to Maka. He was clearly shocked as well.

They were on a plane.

"I don't believe it!" Maka exclaimed. "We've been KIDNAPPED! Or kid-_sent_… or… SOMETHING! BUT WHATEVER IT WAS IT'S NOT GOOD!"

"I can't believe the school would do this! This is preposterous! Maka, start to go see if you can wake up the others, then we'll all try to figure this out." Kid said.

Maka nodded. She rushed back over to Soul and began shaking him. "Soul! Soul wake up!"

Soul didn't move.

"Soul! It's an emergency, PLEASE wake up!" Soul stirred a little, but he didn't open his eyes. Being the already heavy sleeper he is, this did not seem like it would be easy for her. Maka sighed. She'd have to take extreme measures. She didn't like it, but…

"BLAIR!"

Soul's eyes shot opened, and with a yell, he rolled over and leaped away from his resting spot, eyes darting around frantically.

Well, that worked.

"That was cruel, Maka! Cruel and unusual! Wait- where are we!" Soul said, coming to his senses faster than Maka did.

"Soul, we're on a PLANE!" Maka explained, emphasizing the last part.

"WHAT!" Soul rushed over to the window, eyes widening at the teeny-tiny earth below them. He slid to the ground. "Not cool…" He mumbled.

"Not cool! That's all you've got!" Maka said, exasperated. She sighed and turned around to see everyone else awake.

"What! Kid, do you have super shinigami waking up powers or something! How'd you do that so fast!" Maka exclaimed, still freaking out over the current situation.

Kid sighed. "No, Maka, I only woke up Liz and Patty, Tsubaki was up and got Black Star up as well."

"Maka, are you okay?" Tsubaki asked concernedly.

"Honestly? No. Not at all." Maka answered bluntly.

Suddenly, the plane lurched. Everyone fell forward.

"What the-"Liz exclaimed. "OH NO WERE GONNA DIE!"

"No were not, Liz, it's going to be fine." Tsubaki reassured. She always kept her head in situations, which proved to be very handy in, well, situations like this.

"Wait- where's Crona?" Maka asked.

"Im over here…" A quiet voice said. Everyone turned to see Crona sitting in a corner (a substitute for Mr. Corner… poor neglected Mr. Corner).

"Crona! Come out of there!" Maka exclaimed, helping Crona out of his makeshift plane corner.

"Okay" Crona said hesitantly, standing up.

The plane lurched once again, then went down in a smooth dip downwards.

"GAAAAAA! IM TOO YOUNG TO !" Liz screamed.

"LIZ!" Everyone (except for Liz) shouted.

"Calm down, were just landing!" Patty said.

"Everybody sit down and keep your hands on the ground. It'll keep you steady." Soul commanded.

Everyone followed and soon they landed. Liz laughed through a tear stained face.

"HA! WERE ALIVE!"

Maka rolled her eyes and slowly stood up. She tried to open the door of the plane, but it wouldn't budge.

"Soul, help me!" Maka said.

Soul made his way over to Maka, but as he was about to reach for the door, it swung open automatically. Maka flew forward and Soul caught her around her waist, bringing her to an upright position.

"Thanks." Maka mumbled, blushing from the close proximity she and Soul were just in.

_Second time on this plane! What's happening to me!_

She stepped out, along with her friends, to be greeted with a bright sun. Tourists were walking around, some greeting family and friends who had just arrived.

Maka had been to California only once, when her parents were still together, but their trip was cut short when Spirit started chasing girls again, and Kami got mad. She hadn't been on a trip with them since.

_This is gonna be some trip…_

**A/N- **Sorry for the kinda suckish ending. This is apparently one of my shorter chapters, sorry if it didn't satisfy after the cliffhanger last chapter. Bleh. Anyway… thanks to all who reviewed:

**Rin Winters- **Hee hee hee! BANANAS! You go do that, and video tape it so I can see it!

**KittyAttack- **HOLY SHINIGAMI! THANKS SO MUCH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ADDED ME TO FAVORITE AUTHORS, FAVORITE STORIES, STORY ALERT, AUTHOR ALERT, AND **ALSO** REVIEWED! YOU ARE AWESOME! (Id give you a virtual brownie, but you can't trust me in a 5 mile radius of a brownie, even a virtual one, and expect to get it…)

**InuyashaHigurashi01-** Yaaaay! Thanks so much for adding this to favorite stories!

**Meony- **Hee hee hee, thanks a lot! I actually got the chair idea from when a classmate had a broken leg and had to sit out of a game in Spanish class. Nothing happened to her, but I figured that if Black Star was there, she'd get TWO broken legs!

**Khfan12-** Thanks sooo much for adding this to favorite stories! It means a lot!

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Please review! (Constructive criticism and "flames" ARE encouraged!) Dogs enjoy eating quarter pounders! Byyye!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-** Hey! Yeah, I know I didn't update this story in a while. Maybe two ongoing stories at one wasn't such a hot idea… oh, well, I'll make it work! And I finally finished the anime last night! Yaaaaay! I so wanna write, and I'm gonna put everything into this chapter! Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER-** If I owned Soul Eater, I'd make anyone who annoys me asymmetrical, then shove them in a closet with Kid for 12 hours! Hopefully someone who doesn't watch or read Soul Eater, so they won't know how to thwart Kid… well, I can't do that now, so I don't own Soul Eater. Aw, poop!

California Dreamin'... Sorta

Chapter 6

"Hey look over there" Soul pointed out once everyone was off the plane. There was a seemingly middle aged man holding up a sign that read "Shinigami".

"I- er- guess that's us…" Kid said, a hint of uncertainty in his voice, as he led the rest of the group towards the tired looking man.

"Hello, we're-" Kid began.

"I know who you are let's just get you to your hotel room already." The man (Mr. Cranky-pants) said.

"Hee hee, he's a Mr. Cranky Pants today!" Patty giggled. (HEY, I just said that!)

"Well, then, we get forcibly moved (that seemed like a good enough term) from our homes and we're met by a man who looks like he hasn't slept for weeks. Hoo-ray!" Maka said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"We'll get revenge." Soul told Maka. "Just wait and see how pissed he's gonna get when he finds out he'll have to drive a small car filled with nine thirteen year olds, namely a loud, hyperactive ninja, a psychotic giraffe obsessed girl, a guy that's scared of everything, an annoying black blood thingy, which I'm sure he's never seen before, might I add, and an OCD Shinigami!"

Maka giggled, knowing it was true.

And true it was. After the half hour drive, they arrived at a fancy looking hotel, and the driver sped off the second Tsubaki exited the car. Well, then!

They proceeded to the reception desk, where they received their room keys. As it turned out, Shinigami-sama only could get four rooms for them to stay in. Now to figure out the roommate situation…

"Maybe we should go meisters and weapons?" Liz suggested. "We already live together."

"Yeah" Soul said "But we don't stay in the same rooms."

"How about this?" Maka suggested. "Tsubaki and I can share a room, Liz and Patty can share a room, Crona and Ragnorok can have a room, and Soul, Kid, and Black Star can share a room."

"Sounds good." Everyone agreed.

"I hope we can figure out a plan to get out of here soon, I don't know how long I can room with these two, do you have any idea how asymmetrical they are!" Kid complained.

"Don't worry, Kid, the great me will be there to protect your puny behind!" Black Star said, draping his arm around Kid's shoulders.

"OH, GOD NO!" Kid whined, shrugging from under Black Star's arm. "Maka, do you hate me!"

Maka laughed. "No, it's just that, well, you're a guy!"

"Yeah, never would have figured that out on my own!" Kid said.

"What are we gonna do for clothes!" Liz suddenly realized.

"Oh, great, this sucks!" Soul said.

"Heeheehee, we have to go around like HOBOS!" Patty laughed.

"Well, we'll figure something out; let's just go to our rooms for now." Maka said.

Everyone went their separate ways, and Maka was sure she could hear a faint 'whyyyyyyyy" coming from the direction of the boys. She smiled and shook her head. "_He'll live… I hope…"_

In Maka and Tsubaki's room about 5.7 minutes later…

Maka and Tsubaki entered the room, Maka sitting on the bed nearest the window, silently claiming it, when the girls spotted six bags next to the door frame of the bathroom. Three of which were recognized as Maka's, the other three Tsubaki's.

"I wonder how these got here…" Maka wondered aloud.

"Oh, look, there's a note on the nightstand." Tsubaki observed, pointing to the nightstand in between the girls' beds.

_Dear Maka and Tsubaki,_

_I hope you are having a nice time in California. I'm sorry we had to take these measures; I hope you're recovering fast. These bags have all your necessities. And don't worry, I was the one who packed your clothes and other garments. I hope you enjoy your stay!_

_Sincerely,_

_Ms. Marie_

_PS_

_Tell Crona and the others I said hello._

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about Stein poking around through our drawers…" Maka shuddered at the thought. "And how did Marie know we were sharing a room!"

Tsubaki shrugged. "I wonder how Kid is doing…" She thought aloud, concerned.

In Soul, Black Star, and Kid's room…

"IM TRASH! IM FILTHY ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE! I SHOULD DIE!"

"Oh God, Black Star!" Soul groaned.

While Kid suggested that they cleaned the room to make it more symmetrical, Black Star (the psychotic deranged monkey) was stupid enough to point out that "if your hair isn't symmetrical, then our room shouldn't have to be". Bad idea. Now they're stuck with the situation at hand.

"You're symmetrical enough, Kid, just look at your clothes for one." Soul said, not exactly trying, but trying enough.

"You really think so?" Kid asked with puppy dog eyes, looking up from the ground.

"Yeah, okay, now get up." Soul said, rolling his eyes.

Kid stood up and straightened his suit, regaining his composure.

"_This is gonna be a loooooong trip…" _Soul thought.

In Liz and Patty's room…

"Heeheehee! Giraffes! Giraffes! Giraffes!" Patty sang, while setting up her (BAJILLION!) stuffed giraffes on her bed.

Liz smiled. "Yeah, Patty, maybe when we get home, we can get you two more giraffes!" It had to be two. Since giraffes were asymmetrical, Kid made sure that they had an even amount at all times.

Liz took her makeup bag she carries with her at all times (at- all- times) into the small bathroom.

"Uh oh" Liz said, chewing on her bottom lip in thought, while looking at the medicine cabinet "it's too small…"

In Crona and Ragnorok's room…

Meanwhile, Crona was sitting on his bed, hugging his legs to his chest and resting his chin on his knees.

_I'm just going to stay on this bed until Maka or someone else calls me to tell me what to do. _Crona thought, ignoring Ragnorok's punches and yells of "WHERE'S THE FOOD" and "GET OUT OF THIS ROOM YOU IDIOT IM HUNGRY!"

No particular room…

Suddenly, a crash was heard, followed by screams. All nine of the academy students rushed out of their rooms all at once. They all made eye contact with each other. They all had the same thought running through their minds:

_Not again!_

**A/N- **Geez, they never catch a break, do they! Ha ha, poor dudes! Sorry for not updating this story in a while. Thanks to my cousin for editing, again! And thanks to everyone who reviewed:

**KittyAttack- **I know, right, isn't Crona the cutest! And that's true, Death _did_ steal them! And that is a _good_ pun! And brownies are the best! And thank you! *Catches words except for one, which hit me in the face, then falls backwards* WOAH!

**LiahkonaAS:** Thanks so much for adding me to story alert! It means a heck of a lot to me that you like the story so much!

**Rin Winters-** YEEEEES! I can't wait to see it! And I like cookies, too! I hope you enjoyed that cookie!

**Khfan12- **Thanks! Well, now your waiting is officially over… for now!

**GenuineSparklez-** Awww, thanks so much! For adding me to story alert! I really appreciate it!

**Rockstar5555-** Thanks a lot for adding me to favorite stories!

**SoyoDesho-** Thanks sooo much for adding me to story alert and favorite stories! It means a lot to know that you like my stories so much!

Thanks for reading! I hope you like it! Please review! Cheese is fun to throw at cats! BYYYYYE!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- **Hiya! I think I pulled a muscle doing the limbo at my friend's party the other day. Yes, while doing the limbo, how much more pathetic can I get? Well, at least it was a tie between me and my best friend! That works out nicely!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Soul Eater. If I did, I'd do something about this STUPID COMPUTER FREEZING ON ME! I WANT MY LAPTOP BAAAAACK! Speaking of that, my sister informed me that someone from Dell might have read what I said about them not moving their butts, and I'm like oh poop! So if you work in Dell, or know someone who does, no offense, I'm just suffering unintentional abandonment. Some disclaimer this is!

**California Dreamin'… Sorta (I hate spell check, most of the title is "wrong"… wait, that's not part of the title!)**

**Chapter 7**

Maka ran to the lobby with everyone else on her tail. The lobby seemed to be deserted.

"Everyone split up and look for witnesses or people who are injured." She commanded.

As commanded, everyone split up in meister weapon teams. Maka and Soul went to the reception desk, where they saw a worker sitting behind the desk curled in a ball. So basically a middle aged man was sitting in a more babyish version of fatal position. Well, at least he's not sucking his thumb…

"Sir, are you okay?" Maka asked.

The man yelped at the sound of her voice. "I-I'm s-shaken up, b-but not physically h-hurt or b-broken…"

"Can you tell us what the attackers looked like?" Soul asked.

The man shook his head. "Y-you two are just kids, I don't want you to go after her and get hurt…"

"Listen- wait, did you say "her"?" Soul asked.

"Shoot."

"Look, sir, we…" Maka trailed off. "We just want to know so we can tell our moms who to look out for so they don't get hurt." She finished in an innocent voice.

Soul glanced at her. She could have just said they were academy students and she would get all the answers she needed. He really didn't get that girl.

The man looked lost in thought. "Are any of your mom's single?"

Maka looked ready to attack him (and we all know why, who would blame her), and Soul sensed it. He placed his arm in front of her waist, silently telling her not to, as it would not be worth it.

"No." Maka growled. "Forget about our moms, we are highly trained DWMA students, and we need to know who attacked." She said, showing him their student IDs as proof.

"O-oh." The man said, reduced to stuttering again, the conversation no longer obtaining to his interest. Jerk. "S-she was tall, a-and had blond hair that was s-short and in a long braid in the front-"

That was all he had to say.

"Medusa…" Maka said; face immediately turning into a frown. "Thank you, sir."

Maka barley heard him whimper before she spun and stalked off, Soul right behind her.

"Hey" Soul asked. "What was with that whole "mom" thing earlier? I mean, telling him we're academy students would just make life a whole lot easier."

Maka stopped, still staring ahead. After a moment of silence, she turned around to face Soul. "I guess, I just thought we could stay a bit, I dunno, low key, I guess, while we're in California. But I guess low key doesn't work for meisters and weapons, huh?" She said, smiling sadly.

Soul smirked. "I guess not."

"Find anything?" Tsubaki's voice came from behind Maka as Maka turned towards her.

"Oh, we found something alright…"

Two hours later…

"Tsubaki, we have to do something!" Maka exclaimed exasperated.

"I agree, Maka, but what can we do?" Tsubaki said.

"I don't know, go after Medusa!" She sighed. "How ironic is it that Shinigami-sama sends us to California for us to _avoid _trouble, but trouble seems to find us anywhere we go. It's like we're being stalked by some smelly hobo (no offense to hobos)!" Not waiting for Tsubaki to answer, she continued "Okay, I'm gonna talk to Soul, I'll see you later, Tsubaki."

She walked out of her room and closed the door. She made her way down the hall past Liz, Patty, Crona, and Ragnorok's rooms. She stopped at Soul, Kid, and Black Star's room and knocked on the door. She waited a moment, and then upon not hearing any complaints, she opened the door.

"Soul" She called "I need to talk to…" Maka trailed off.

The sight that greeted her made her stop in her tracks. It wasn't the messy room that surprised her; she was used to that from seeing Soul's room when she wasn't pestering him to clean up. No, it was the sight of Kid that shocked her so greatly. He was in a corner, tied up and gagged. Upon hearing and seeing Maka his eyes brightened and he stared yelling something incoherent to Maka.

"KID!" Maka exclaimed "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TIED UP IN A CORNER!"

Kid gave her a glare as to say 'yeah, like I had much of a say in this!'

At that moment, Soul and Black Star walked in.

"Oh, hey, Maka." Soul greeted.

"Hey, Maka!" Maka questioned "That's all you've got? Mind explaining why Kid's tied up and gagged in a corner!"

"Oh, that? Kid was annoying your god over here with his stupid symmetry issues, so I tied him up!" Black Star explained brightly.

"Really, I don't _see_ a god over here!" Maka said (_Now that was just hurtful_ Black Star thought) "And what about you, Soul, you just sat back and watched!"

Soul shrugged. " I dunno, I decided not to get involved."

"UGH!" Maka groaned. "Okay, anyway, we've gotta do something. I know Shinigami-sama said for us to stay back, but we're already here, and until we're allowed back in Death City, he won't have to know!"

"Ooooh, good girl Maka breaking some rules? What's the matter, we've gotta send you to some rehab or counc-"

He never finished that sentence.

At least not until a giant book lodged in his head and he was sent crashing to the ground with a fountain of blood spraying out of his head.

"Okay, he just asked for that one." Soul mumbled to himself. "Okay, I agree with you. Let's go meet with the others and come up with a plan."

"YEAH LET'S GO!" Black Star said, quickly recovering.

"Welcome back, Senor Stupid." Soul said, rolling his eyes, as he turned off the lights and shut the door. (Sorry, I don't know how to make a tilde over the n!)

No one could hear the muffled screams of a young shinigami still tied up in the dark.

**A/N- ***Sigh* poor Kid. Anywaaaaay, here's the chapter! (Inner voice: Yeah, no duh, Captain Obvious!) (To inner voice: Oh, shut up, who asked you anyway!" You see, I'm smart enough not to throw anything at it because… well… she/he/it's my INNER voice, and that would kinda hurt. (Inner voice: IM A GIRL YOU IDIOT!) (To inner voice: I DON'T CARE!) Now, to throw something at Excalibur… Okay, while I try to snap myself out of it, thank to my cousin for editing, and thanks to everyone who reviewed…

**Narusaku1357- **Ha ha, sure is! And thanks! Here's the "more" you wanted!

**Rin Winters:** yeah, poor Soul is right! But I was also thinking more along the lines of poor Kid… I mean Soul and Black Star are so asymmetrical…

**GenuineSparklez- **I know, right, poor Kid! And the chaos can only be described in one word… an evil, conniving, despicable, disastrous, snake-woman who… okay, maybe not one word… and thanks for adding me to favorite authors and this to favorite stories!

**KittyAttack- **No, no, it _was_ good! And yaaaay for spazzing about earthquakes!

**SoyoDesho-** Thanks! Here's the next chapter for you!

**Katabo-** Thanks so much for adding this to favorite stories!

**Meitze-** Thank you so much for adding this to story alert! It means a lot!

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Please review! Keyboards sound like typewriters while on speaker phone! BYYYE!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-** Heeeey! How's it go- HOLY SHINIGAMI IT'S BEEN OVER A MONTH! GAAAAAAAA IM SORRY! But I'll try my hardest to update quicker, I'm sure I can… Well, I finally had my first day of school! Yaaaaay! My science teacher asked a question, and its answer was Haley's Comet… I don't know what the heck that is, the only comet I know is Sozin's! I got a pretty suckish locker placement, but at least my best friend's across from me! Finally went to Canada for my cousin's wedding! I actually used the dress that took me FOREVER to find! And my cousin's dog didn't try to kill me too often! Yeah, _that's_ actually a miracle! And even more so, I was able to pet him once 'cause he didn't recognize me looking so fancy the day of the wedding! HA! I even took a pic on my phone to prove it! And since this is chapter 8, it is dedicated to all the Death the Kid fans! Well, enjoy the new chapter, and know that I'm gonna try and update much sooner!

**DISCLAIMER: **If I owned Soul Eater, then Soul and Maka would have just kissed already! Well, it pains me to say, they didn't yet, so I don't… WHAT'S TAKING THEM SO LONG! Sorry.

California Dreamin'… Sorta

Chapter 8

"I said I was sorry, Kid!" Maka said exasperated.

"You _left me there!_" Kid retorted.

"Yeah, but I came back for you, didn't I!" Maka pointed out.

"Yeah, after _Tsubaki"_ Kid replied, throwing his arm in the weapon's direction, who shyly smiled and waved at the mention of her name, "asked where I was!"

"Well-" Maka began before she was cut off by Black Star.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO, WE HAVE TO THINK OF A PLA- OW!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, before being cut off by Maka throwing her boot at his head.

"Shut up, you moron, someone will here you!" She hissed at him.

"Heh, oops." Black Star said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, oops!" Maka retorted annoyed.

"Okay, you two, let's gather all the information we know and make a plan." Kid said, returning order.

"Kay, well, we know Medusa and her 'group' are leading this." Soul said making air quotes around the word 'group'.

"And that they're apparently following _us"_ Liz added.

"W-well, we know they're still in California, s-since it hasn't been to long since the attack…" Crona offered sheepishly.

"He's right" Tsubaki said. "I don't think they'll be leaving anytime soon, since we're the targets."

"Hee hee hee, we control where they go, like puppet masters!" Patty giggled.

Black Star's eyes widened "Hey, Giggles has a point!" He said surprised.

"Yeah!" Kid said. "It's perfect, Patty you're a genius!"

"Heh… whaddid I do?" Patty said confused.

"Don't you get it!" Maka exclaimed excited. "_They_ follow _us_! We control where they go…" Maka trailed off.

"And they walk right into a trap!" Soul finished.

"That's perfect!" Tsubaki said cheerfully.

"Yeah, you losers finally managed to think of something!" Ragnorok said, erupting from Crona's back.

"Ragnorok!" Crona said, annoyed at his partner.

Maka gave him the death glare, not being able to Maka Chop him because it could hurt Crona.

"Geez" Ragnorok mumbled, turning back to his black blood form and going back into Crona.

"Okay…" Liz said.

Maka turned around to see a woman staring at them with a shocked and almost scared looking expression on her face. Maka assumed it was because she'd seen Ragnorok.

"Um, guys" She said softly. "Maybe we should go upstairs; we're getting weird looks…"

"Good idea" Tsubaki said "We can all go to our room."

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Alright, let's go." Maka said, standing up slowly to not make any noise, as if that would prevent them from getting any more unwanted attention. Once on her feet, she felt strangely off balance.

"Black Star, give me back my shoe." Maka told him.

Black Star pretended to think it over, and then smiled evilly. "No, I don't think I will." He taunted, then rushed towards the elevator.

"HEY, GET BACK HERE!" She yelled, running after him.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!" Black Star yelled back, entering the elevator and frantically pushing the 'close' button. As the doors were closing, Maka rushed in just in time. Black Star let out a high pitched scream that echoed through the whole first floor.

Soul just rolled his eyes. "Idiots…"

In Maka and Tsubaki's room during dinner…

"IT WAS A SURPRISE ATTACK IN AN ENCLOSED SPACE! PLUS I WENT EASY ON HER 'CAUSE WE NEEDED HER ALIVE FOR THE FIGHT!" Black Star defended.

"Ha, yeah, more like you screamed like a little girl!" Maka said.

"I DID NOT!" Black Star yelled.

"Either way, I still can't believe you got your butt kicked by Maka." Soul said amused.

"I DID NOT GET MY BUTT KICKED! GODS DON'T GET THEIR BUTTS KICKED!"

"Yeah, so I see no reason why that's so impossible."

"Kid" Maka said "Are you okay?"

Kid had been silent the whole time, glaring at Maka. Suddenly, he slammed his hands on the table and stood up, knocking the chair over and surprising everyone else.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" He exclaimed. He rushed over to Maka and grabbed her hair.

"OW, KID, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!" Maka yelled.

"YOUR PIGTAILS ARE OFF BALANCE! I HAVE TO FIX IT!"

"WHAT!" Maka picked up a roll of bread and, without looking, tossed it over her shoulder at Kid. Everyone looked at her with amused looks. She felt Kid stopped fidgeting with her hair, but not let go.

Maka sighed. "I missed didn't I?"

"Yep." Soul said, trying not to laugh.

Maka sighed again. "Okay, Kid, go ahead."

"YES!" He exclaimed, immediately getting back to work.

Soul and Black Star shrugged and went back to their heated debate about the degree of Black Star's butt kicking.

Half an hour later, they moved to the living room, where Soul and Black Star had started up a _new_ fight (no one cared enough to find out what it was about), Crona, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty were having their own conversation, and Maka was reading a book while Kid was _still_ fixing her hair.

Maka excitedly turned the page of her book; it was getting to the climax…

"DON'T MOVE!" Kid exclaimed.

"Okay, that's it!" Maka said. She slapped his hands away from her hair and yanked out her ponytails. She smoothed out her hair and turned to Kid. "Happy!"

Kid quickly used his hand to put a flyaway back in its place, then put his thumbs up. "Yup!"

Maka rolled her eyes and went back to her book.

"Okay, maybe we should all go to bed, we'll have a lot to do tomorrow." Tsubaki suggested.

"Good idea." Liz agreed.

"Hey, Crona, can I stay in your room tonight, these two _lunatics_ tied me up when I stayed with them." Kid asked.

"U-um, s-sure…" Crona replied.

"Oh, thank you thank you THANK YOU!" Kid said, not looking forward to another night of being gagged and tied up.

"Y-yeah, no problem" Crona said back.

After Kid closed the door behind him, Maka and Tsubaki abruptly began speed-cleaning. Once done, Maka plopped on her still made bed without bothering to change, and almost immediately fell asleep.

Her last conscious thought before she fell asleep was _Man, Kid yanked my hair HARD!_

**A/N-** AGAIN, I'm sooo sorry this took so long! I've been listening to the Kid Liz and Patty character song for HOURS now! Neeever gets old! I am so depressed after reading the reviews for The Last Airbender, which most said it sucked! I'm so upset, if they ruined the show, I'm gonna kill 'em! Okay, maybe not, but I'm gonna watch the movie anyway, and yell at my screen whenever they do something I don't like… maybe I should watch it alone… anyway, thanks to my cousin for editing and to everyone who reviewed:

**Rin Winters-** Eh, I'm sure they will. And thanks!

**SoyoDesho-** Ha, he sure did! Well, here's the chapter!

**Nikki7889-** Thanks so much for adding this to favorite stories and story alert!

**RockingDani890-** Thank you for adding this to favorite stories!

**Narusaku1357-** Ha ha, yeah, they'd better! Thank god for Tsubaki for who knows how long he'd be there! You're so lucky, you live in California! Watch out for witches… er… but I think you and your shotgun can handle them… *backs away slowly*

**KittyAttack-** YAY, thank you!

**GenuineSparklez**_-_ Eviiiil, Medusa! And you know Maka, always up and at 'em! *sigh* Yeah, poor Kid…

**Animerulezgirl-** Thanks you for adding this to favorite stories!

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Please review! Patty's voice is ADORABLE in the character song! BYYYE!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- **Hiya! Well, this is the last chapter! I know I've been gone FOREVER, and I'm REALLY SORRY! But I have (yes, have, as in it's not gone yet!) the WORST writer's block! And of course, on the last chapter! And pretty much everything else! But I am going to sit here until this is done, (hopefully) forcing me out of my writer's block! Okay, here it goes!

**DISCLAIMER-** If I owned Soul Eater… well, I don't… at least not yet… but I cosplayed as Kid (and yes, I CROSSDRESSED AND HAD THE BEST TIME EVER! Though people kept telling me I was un symmetrical…) for the Anime Festival in October, does that count?

**California Dreamin'… Sorta**

**Chapter 9**

"Okay, so remind me again why I'm wearing this…" Kid said warily, fingering his "beard".

"Well, we have to act like we're unsuspecting so that when Medusa goes after us, she won't think we've been planning it." Maka replied.

"Yes, I understand _that._ What I don't get why you'd let _Patty_ do my disguise!"

Maka shrugged and smiled. "Revenge for the pigtail incident."

Kid rolled his eyes. "Geez, you can sure hold a grudge."

"Come on, let's just keep walking." Liz said behind her messy red wig. "Dang, this thing is itchy…"

"Who are you to complain? Look what I'm wearing! I'm tellin' you, Soul, once this is over…" Maka threatened her weapon, who chose her outfit of a long skirt and a long sleeved shirt. Ideal for the 98 degree weather they were having in California!

Soul shrugged. "The costumes were a stupid idea, I don't know why were wearing them anyway."

"Yeah" Maka said "Me either, it was Patty's idea."

"Heeheehee, 'cause I thought it'd be fuuun!"

"Yeah, you could say that." Liz muttered.

"NO ONE HAS A BETTER DISGUISE THAN M-" Black Star began. He was cut of by Kid tripping him to shut him up.

"You asymmetrical idiot! Shut up!" Kid said angrily.

"Who're you calling asymmetrical, Senor Stripey?" Black Star shot back, standing up.

"Uh oh…" Liz said as Maka facepalmed. Kid's eyes widened.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! I'M ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! JUST SHOOT ME NOW!"

Tsubaki smacked Black Star upside the head, as Soul kicked him in the shin.

"OW! What is this, hurt Black Star day!" Black Star whined.

"We wouldn't have to if you didn't act so stupid!" Soul exclaimed.

"Just… think of symmetrical things!" Liz suggested. "Like the number 8!"

"And the sun we saw when we were on the mission to chase Crona!" Patty said. "No offense."

"None taken." Crona replied.

"And butterflies!" Tsubaki added.

"How about squares?" Maka suggested.

"And circles" Crona added.

Maka looked at Soul, signaling him to add something.

"Um… I dunno, spoons?" Soul shrugged. Maka shook her head. "Okay then, Maka's hair."

"Don't give him any ideas…" Maka warned.

Kid abruptly stood up and brushed off his jacket. "Alright then, let's go"

Liz rolled her eyes. "This is ridiculous…" She murmured.

They stopped in front of what appeared to be an old warehouse. It looked abandoned, cobwebs decorating the doors and windows, and the wood that had been softened over time was peeling off the sides. Magic circles and incantations written on the walls showed through the various holes and gaps in the sides of the wood suggested many years of uses by witches.

"Well, here we are…" Maka stated.

"EWWW!" Liz exclaimed. "I don't wanna go in there! It's probably crawling with termites and bugs, totally gross!"

"THAT'S your problem with it!" Kid asked, exasperated.

"Well, let's go. Waiting around like this isn't cool." Soul said, as he charged through the door, which nearly broke off its rusted hinges due to the force. Everyone followed suit, and soon they were all in.

"Won't be long now 'till they find us." Maka said.

"Actually" A voice said from a dark corner in the room. "I think you've found us." Before they could react, four walls shot up, encasing the students and cutting them off from their partners.

"Let us out!" Maka, trapped in a section with Liz and Patty, yelled at the witch.

"Hmmm…" They heard Medusa's voice from a spot in the room they couldn't pinpoint pretend to mull the idea over. "No, I don't think I will. It's time to give you insolent children the ultimate punishment. It's time for you to die!"

With Soul and Black Star

"MAKA!" Soul yelled, trying to find the location of his meister. When no one answered, Soul only got angrier.

"It's time for you to die!" Soul heard from a distance. He hadn't had time to react when the walls shot up, and because of that, his meister could be in some serious danger.

"Soul." Black Star got the weapons attention, showing him the girl coming in behind them.

"What do we do, we tried to fight together once and… well you know how that turned out!" Soul said exasperated.

"Relax, Soul, of course your god has a plan. You fight with your scythe arm and I'll use my soul force." Black Star said. Soul nodded.

The girl smiled menacingly. "Ribbit"

With final cries of "YAHOO" and "AHHH" the two charged at the frog witch, ready to attack.

With Kid, Tsubaki, and Crona

Tsubaki didn't know what to think. She couldn't help being worried about Black Star, though she knew he had Soul Force for self defense. It wasn't particularly Black Star she was worried about. It was the rest of her friends. She knew how powerful they were, but how good could they be without their partners?

"I don't know how to deal with this…" Crona muttered.

"Chi chi chi" The three heard from behind them. They dodged to their sides to just barley avoid the Mizunes' razor sharp whiskers. The five mouse witches landed to surround the three in a half crescent.

"Tsubaki." Kid said to the weapon. "I don't know how well we can match soul waves, but I need you to transform so I can use you."

"Maka wielded me once, I don't see why we can't do it." Tsubaki said. "I'll try to be as symmetrical as possible."

Kid smirked. "Wonderful." With that, Tsubaki transformed into a chain scythe and Ragnorok went into sword form. Kid's hands fell slightly from the unexpected weight of Tsubaki, not like the light, barley noticeable feel of Liz and Patty in his hands. _I should have expected this_, Kid thought, _of course it would be difficult to fight, seeing as we don't have matching soul wavelengths. _

And with that, the Mizunes charged at them, and the meisters went into their stances, preparing to fight.

With Maka, Liz, and Patty

"ARGH! I HATE THAT WITCH!" Maka shouted, pounding her fists on the walls in frustration. _What was I thinking! How could I have been so stupid, of COURSE Medusa would have had a plan!_

"Uh, Maka?" Liz said, bringing Maka out of her thoughts. "We have company"

Maka turned to see none other than Free standing in front of them, looking ready to fight. Maka balled her hands into fists in anger. All she wanted to do right now was to destroy him.

"Maka, can you fight on your own?" Liz asked.

"No… no, I don't think I can." Maka said in disappointment, realizing that she was useless in the situation.

"Heeheehee, why don't you wield me and big sis?" Patty asked.

Maka frowned. "I don't know if it will work, but it could be worth a shot."

"Maybe…" Liz agreed, mulling over the idea.

"Hello? Menacing immortal werewolf here to kill you girls, wanna pay any attention?"  
Free asked, annoyed. "Just make up your minds already."

Maka looked to Liz and Patty, and they both turned to their weapon forms and landed in Maka's hands. Maka was surprised that it wasn't too hard to hold them. _Not as good as holding Soul, but definitely not bad._

"Prepare to die." Free said, before running at them.

With Soul and Black Star

Soul slashed his blade at Eruka, who dodged and ran right into Black Star's awaiting hands.

"SOUL FORCE!" He yelled, as he shot his wavelength through her. Eruka gave a blood curling scream as she jumped back and held her bleeding stomach.

"You're gonna pay for that, you little BRAT!" Eruka conjured a tadpole at Black Star, and Soul cut it in half with his scythe blade. The two halves fell to the floor and exploded, sending Soul and Black Star into the wall behind them.

"Not-cool" Soul groaned as he got up and wiped the debris off his blade. Eruka turned her back to attack Black Star when Soul rushed at her and cut the back of her neck… and most of her hair with it.

"Hey!" Eruka exclaimed, feeling the wound and her new hair cut. "No fair!" Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. "How could you do that, you have no idea how hard I worked to get my hair like this!"

Soul and Black Star looked at each other and shrugged. They turned and saw the bomb rushing at them, but they were too late. It exploded right in front of them, blasting them back into the walls, this time leaving a body-shaped dent in the thick concrete. Their clothes were torn up and singed, nearly on fire. Soul felt as though he couldn't move. The pain was too great, and no matter how hard he commanded himself to get up, he couldn't. It looked like it was over.

With Kid, Tsubaki, and Crona

The Mizunes were good fighters, they had to give them that. They swarmed in from every direction as soon as the two meisters began to charge at them. Two immediately cornered Kid and Tsubaki. Kid grabbed the center of Tsubaki's chain and threw the two ends of the scythe at the two Mizunes, missing because of his inexperience. One Mizune took that advantage and cut Kid's arm, making him gasp in pain.

"Kid! Are you okay?" Tsubaki asked worriedly.

"Just fine." Kid muttered. "Think you can change into a sword?"

"Right." Tsubaki said, and transformed into her blade form. "Much better." Kid said, as he charged at another Mizune, cutting off her whiskers and preventing her from cutting anything else.

"CHI CHI!" The Mizune squeaked and she fell to the ground. Kid took that advantage and stabbed her through her chest. She gave one last squeak and then only a purple soul was left of her.

_One down, four to go._

With Maka, Liz, and Patty

Maka dodged Free and used her newly mended leg to kick him where it counts. Free doubled over in pain. Maka grabbed the triggers of the guns and pulled. Nothing happened. She tried to pull again, and once again nothing happened. The triggers weren't even moving. She couldn't work the guns.

"What's wrong, Maka?" Came Liz's voice from the gun. "Shoot him already!"

"I can't!" Maka exclaimed. "It's not working!"

Free got up and dusted himself off. "A measly kick like that can't hurt me. Because I'm immortal!"

"Hey, I think I know how I may be able to use you…" Maka said thoughtfully. Maka ran up to Free and cracked him over the head with Liz.

"OW!" Free yelled. "Stop doing that, you stupid girl!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" Patty was laughing hysterically from inside her gun form.

"Hey, you two wield each other, it won't be any good if I do." Maka informed the sisters. Patty transformed back to her human form and Maka handed Liz to her.

"Time to die, you stupid ugly dog!" Patty yelled as she shot wildly at Free, barley ever missing a shot.

"AGH!" Free walked through the hail of bullets and knocked Liz out of Patty's hands. "SIS!" Patty yelled, then bit Free's hand.

Before Free or Patty could do anything to each other, Maka had an idea.

"Hey Free!" Maka yelled "Come and get me!"

"Gladly." The werewolf turned to her and Maka stood firmly in place, despite Liz and Patty's cries of "Maka!" and "What are you doing!"

"Let's see how you like my magic eye cannon, you annoying little girl!" Free opened his mouth and formed a cannon in the shape of a large eye. The cannon glowed, and it fired at Maka, who still didn't move. Right before it hit her, Maka dodged to the side, leaving the cannon shot to blast straight through the wall, and the next one, and the next one, leaving nothing but debris left of what once confined them, taking out two Mizunes along the way.

"SOUL!"

"MAKA!"

"BLACK STAR!"

"TSUBAKI!"

"KID!"

"LIZ! PATTY!"

"CRONA!"

The weapons immediately went back to their meisters and reverted to their weapon forms if they weren't already, landing comfortably in their hands. All that was left was to defeat Free, Eruka, two Mizunes, and a very angry looking Medusa.

"FREE YOU FOOL!" Medusa screeched.

"I'm sorry, Medusa, she tricked me!" Free defended.

"_She_ is a child! You're just pathetic." Medusa spat.

"Fine." Free said. Just watch, I'll do it right and wipe them out." Before anyone could stop him, he formed another magic eye and aimed it at the students.

"FREE!"

"NO!"

"CHI CHI!"

As the cannon was being shot, the four meisters jumped out of the way, and the cannon exploded. When the smoke cleared up, it was revealed that Free had not hit the students, but the two remaining Mizunes, killing them in the process.

"Oops…"

"YOU-!" Medusa could barley choke out words, and the students were doing all they could not to burst out laughing. "I'll finish them myself!"

"Medusa sent vector arrows at Kid, Maka, and Black Star. Kid dodged, then shot at Medusa while Maka and Black Star cut the vector arrows with Soul and Tsubaki.

"Oh, Crona." Medusa said innocently. "How could you stand there like that? Don't you want to come help your mother?"

Maka's eyes widened just as Crona's did. Playing the mother card like that. Maka was sure to kill her now.

"I-I-" Crona stuttered. "N-no. No! Not anymore, never again!" He yelled out with extreme force.

Medusa's face instantly turned sour. "Fine then." She said "Choosing your own death is just fine by me." She abruptly sent a vector arrow straight at him. He cut it with Ragnorok, and fell back from the impact.

"Scream resonance!" Crona yelled, and he and Ragnorok created an attack that seemingly split the ground open. No, it _did_ split the ground open. Before he could react, Free abruptly fell in, and the hole closed up around him. Crona shook and fell to his knees from the force. Seeing he couldn't move, Medusa saw it as a perfect chance. "Vector arrow." She commanded, and the arrow went straight at the unmoving Crona. "NO!" Maka yelled, and ran in front of Crona, blocking the arrow and cutting it with Soul. She then ran at Medusa.

"WITCH HUNTER!" Maka yelled, as Soul turned into a glowing blue larger version of his scythe form. Medusa grabbed Soul and broke the attack, just as Stein once did. The impact sent the two flying, but Maka managed to hold on to Soul as she fell.

"MAKA! Are you okay?" Soul asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Maka replied shakily.

Medusa turned in position to strike.

"DEMON HU-" Maka began, but she couldn't finish her attack. Medusa had sent an arrow straight at Maka, cutting her stomach and sending her plummeting to the ground. Maka was shaking. She couldn't stand up no matter how hard she tried. Medusa raised her hand, preparing to strike. Suddenly, her eyes widened without warning, blood spilling out of her mouth. Maka looked down to see the tip of a blade sticking out of Medusa's stomach. The blade was harshly pulled out, and Medusa fell to the ground, revealing Eruka, blade in hand, splattered with Medusa's blood.

"W-wha-?" Maka began.

"Finish her. Finish her NOW, Albarn!" Eruka yelled.

Maka shakily stood up, Soul in hand. "Medusa the witch." She began "Your soul is mine!"

Maka brought Soul down on Medusa, cutting her from shoulder to waist, as Crona once did to Soul. Medusa's body turned into swirling black ribbons, leaving only a floating soul left.

"We- we did it." Maka said unbelieving. "Thank you." She turned to Eruka just in time to see her fall to the floor, covering her mouth, violently shaking and coughing harder than Maka had ever seen anyone cough. Blood spilled from in between Eruka's fingers and she only coughed harder and harder. Maka's eyes widened and Soul turned back to his human form. She didn't know what to do.

"SOMEONE HELP HER!" Maka called out to her friends, who came rushing over.

"What happened?" Kid asked.

"I don't know! She stabbed Medusa and let me kill her, but when I did, she fell and started coughing up blood!"

"She helped kill her own master?" Black Star asked, unbelieving.

"Yes! And we have to help her." Maka exclaimed.

Eruka continued coughing for about a minute more, then stopped, letting her hand drop to the ground. In the blood, Maka was able to see about a hundred little shriveled up black snakes.

Eruka laughed bitterly and weakly. "I'm finally free." Her eyes closed as she fell to the ground, unconscious. Maka gasped, and her hand shot to Eruka's neck, feeling a slight, very weak pulse.

"We have to get her back to the academy." Maka said. "Kim can help her. She was on our side, maybe even this whole time. I would be dead instead of Medusa if it wasn't for her."

"Yes." Kid agreed. "We will leave to the academy at once. Bring the souls to show my father, and get Eruka and everyone else medical attention. Who knows, maybe she" Kid gestured to Eruka "will want to make a peace treaty with the academy. Let's go."

Everyone got up, and Kid and Black Star carried Eruka outside to the plane Kid had called when Eruka was coughing up blood. Soul helped Maka up and to the plane.

Despite everything, Maka smiled. Medusa was dead, and so was Free and the Mizunes. Eruka turned out to be on their side, and none of them had gotten too badly hurt. Best of all, they ere finally going home. _Nothing could ruin this moment_, Maka thought. Until she saw the red-headed pilot of the plane.

"MAKAAAAAAAA!"

"Crap!"

**A/N- **HOLY FLIPPIN CHEESEBALLS IT'S DONE! I can't believe I finally finished this! It feels so good! This was the first fanfic I've EVER written, and I'm so proud to have accomplished a full story! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted! And the biggest thanks of all goes to my cousin/editor! Thank you so much for seeing me through on everything I've done! Love ya! And another HUGE thanks to all my reviewers:

**Narusaku1357-** Lol, yes, Kid and his OCD are most likely going to kill someone one of these days! And thanks a lot, I loved writing that scene! Any chance I get to torture Black Star I shall gladly take *grins evilly*! GO SHOTGUNS!

**Kylee-Cat-** Thanks a lot! Who knows, maybe they will! If so, I'm going with them! *Hides in Maka's suitcase*

**Rin Winters-** Ha ha, thanks! Seriously, what's taking those two so long! I realized after writing Crona as a girl that I really HATE writing boy Crona!

**KittyAttack-** Thanks so much! Ha ha, I'll bet you wanna KILL ME for how late this chapter was!

**xXDragonMistyXx-** Thanks so much! To be perfectly honest, when I saw your review, you gave me the wakeup call to write this chapter! Seeing that you haven't given up on my or anything even though I didn't update since September really made me want to write this! So thanks a lot, because this wouldn't be out there if it wasn't for you!

Okay, so if I get enough reviews telling me to do this, I shall write an epilogue! I will. I PROMISE! You know, I'll write what happens when they get home, if they get into trouble, what's up with Eruka, all that stuff. But only if you people tell me you want me to! I couldn't kill Eruka, I really couldn't! I don't find her evil, just scared of Medusa, and I really like her, I just couldn't kill her! Thanks for reading this story the whole way through, and putting up with me and my writer's block! I hope I'll see you in my next stories! (Well, you know, see to the best of my abilities!)

Thanks for reading! Please review! (And at this point I will GLADLY take constructive criticism or flames, I really wanna know how I did!) Writers block is the number one cause of brain damage among writers (probably)! BYYEEEE!


End file.
